


Two Dickheadish Uncles Bickering to the Beat

by OnlyForward



Category: Dr Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: #ironstrange #tothefandom #iwouldliketoapologise, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForward/pseuds/OnlyForward
Summary: This....is an abominationEssentially I put random nouns and Stephen and Tony’s names and characteristics into a random plot generator....this is the result of that"But not even an adorable person who had once brought a klutzy Peter Parker back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Stephen had in store today."
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, strangeiron - Relationship, tony/stephen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Two Dickheadish Uncles Bickering to the Beat

|||| Two Dickheadish Uncles Bickering to the Beat  
A Short Story

by I’m a prat, apologies ||||

Tony Stark was thinking about Stephen Strange again. Stephen was a remarkable Giant baguette with oddly sketchy arms and bizarre fingers.

Tony walked over to the window and reflected on his full of random objects surroundings. He had always loved mysterious The Sanctum with its defeated, decomposing dark halls. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel devastated.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a remarkable figure of Stephen Strange.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an adorable, selfless, whiskey drinker with lengthy arms and small fingers. His friends saw him as a sparkling, sturdy Smol baby. Once, he had even brought a klutzy Peter Parker back from the brink of death.

But not even an adorable person who had once brought a klutzy Peter Parker back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Stephen had in store today.

The hail pounded like fighting giraffes, making Tony terrified. Tony grabbed a green dick that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Tony stepped outside and Stephen came closer, he could see the impossible glint in his eye.

Stephen gazed with the affection of 9773 fascinating precious platypuses. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want distance."

Tony looked back, even more terrified and still fingering the green dick. "Stephen, I’m in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with depressed feelings, like two weak, witty wolves murdering violently at a very amazing Apocalypse, which had Movie Fight Scene Music music playing in the background and two dickheadish uncles bickering to the beat.

Tony studied Stephen's oddly sketchy arms and bizarre fingers. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Tony in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Stephen."

Stephen looked anxious, his emotions raw like an evil, early egg.

Tony could actually hear Stephen's emotions shatter into 8441 pieces. Then the remarkable Giant baguette hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of whiskey would calm Tony's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
